Siempre fue ella
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Siempre fue ella... Él fue su asesino... Siempre fue ella...
1. Chapter 1

_**Siempre **__**fue **__**ella**__-__Lindy__ Black__-_

_…En lo más profundo del infierno suena la risa atronadora de Lord Voldemort…_

Tras la más cruenta de las batallas, su mundo se volvió aún más oscuro que antes. Cielos grises. Risas ausentes. Pesadillas de noche y de día.

Tras la más cruenta de las batallas, el Señor del Mal había sido destruido.

Tras la más cruenta de las batallas, él se sentía vencido.

Nada ni nadie era capaz de animarle. Nada. Nadie.

Ella era su mundo, si vida, su ilusión. Su alegría, su esperanza, sus sueños, su amor. A ella había amado más que a nadie. A ella le debía su victoria. Ella y sólo ella. Siempre fue ella.

Una batalla siempre se cobra vidas. Un vencedor debe hacer sacrificios. Pero algunos… son demasiado grandes.

Ella lo era todo. Ella lo tenía todo. Ella no merecía ese final.

Ese final era para él, y ella decidió cambiarlo. Ella lo dio todo por él… hasta el último momento.

La rabia, la culpa, aullaban en su seno. Él lo sabía, él la había matado. No fue el hechizo. No fue la varita. No fue el más malvado de los magos. Fue él, y sólo él.

Porque ella había muerto mucho antes. Él la había matado, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Y ahora debía vivir con la rabia, con la culpa, como compañeras. Con el mundo en tinieblas, con el corazón helado.

Él la había matado, y todo por no querer darse cuenta. Él era su asesino, por más que los demás lo negaran. Él era quién había terminado con su vida. Ella no estaba, y de él era la culpa.

Una cálida noche de verano se tornó fría de repente. Sentada junto a su ventana, Ginny Weasley derramaba amargas lágrimas por el hombre que nunca fue suyo.

Al día siguiente, todos los periódicos anunciaron la noticia: Harry Potter ha acabado con su vida

El mundo mágico se tiñó de negro por la muerte de su héroe. Lágrimas de todas las criaturas regaron la tierra, en aquel día de verano, después de que él se diera muerte.

En el cementerio puede verse un hermoso monumento funerario. En él está grabado:

_**Harry James Potter**__**El Niño Que Vivió**__**Atormentado por la pena**__**Decidió que la muerte era lo mejor**_

Y al lado del héroe, se lee otro nombre:

_**Hermione **__**Granger**__**Siempre fue ella.**_

_…En lo más profundo del infierno suena la risa atronadora de Lord Voldemort… __...Él fue vencido en la batalla…__… Pero él fue el vencedor de la guerra…_

**Nota de la autora: **Hola, fans!!! Si es que me queda alguno… bueno, esto se me ha ocurrido en la ducha y lo escribo para descansar de mi querido pero un poquito abandonado fic Remus y Dora. En fin, juro que este finde estará el capi (aunque voy a seguir ocultando mi paradero, por si acaso…) Bueno, no es que esté muy bien, pero es lo primero que escribo de este estilo. La idea no ha surgido en la ducha, más bien la llevo arrastrando desde el bendito día en el que me compré mi edición de Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Bueno, el caso es que ese magnífico día en el que mi monitora Zoey también consiguió el libro, otro moni, Alex, se puso en plan cabrón, abrió el libro de Zoey por el final y empezó a gritar: Harry dies!!! Harry dies!!!! (Harry muere, pa los que han cateado inglés) durante un par de minutos… hasta que las monis Zoey y Holly empezaron a sacudirle con mi libro. Luego le dijimos: well, Alex, Harry dies?? (Bueno, Alex, Harry muere?) Y él: no, Hermione, Hermione dies (no, Hermione, Hemione muere) Y tras el leve trauma, Zoey recuperó su libro y le pegó otro tortazo. Bueno, no digo si Alex mintió o dijo la verdad, eso os lo dejo a vosotros y vosotras, tal vez os he jodido el final, tal vez no os he jodido el final… Pero el caso es que se me ocurrió esto… básicamente por que Harry/Hermione, Harry/Draco y Draco/Hermione son mis parejas favoritas. Espero que os haya gustado y perdón por que sea taaaaaan flojo, es el primero… Es Oneshot, no hay continuación, pero porfas, decidme si os gusta o no, porque la única forma que tengo de mejorar son vuestros comentarios.


	2. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
